


Where the water tastes like wine

by Changleyian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changleyian/pseuds/Changleyian
Summary: A露与O耀是大学同学。耀暗恋露很久了，在最后的毕业酒会上决定和露来一发做纪念（什么），于是把露灌醉带去开/房。但没想到露不仅没喝醉而且他也喜欢耀，最后淦了个爽。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	Where the water tastes like wine

**Author's Note:**

> 一个没啥用的小知识：  
> 男的喝多了之后，那话儿的敏感度会下降，所以酒后乱X一般是不可能的，除非早有预谋。这也是为什么一些陪酒的小姐姐会给客户酒里下增加敏感度的药，就是为了快点完成任务。  
> （本文中老王就是不知道这点吃了大亏）

“伊万？伊万你还醒着吗？”王耀轻轻拍了拍身前人的脸，小心地观察他的反应。大熊好像彻底喝醉了一般，闭着眼咕哝了几句，把脸移开了。  
嗯......喝成这样人应该睡死了吧？王耀有些拿不定主意，为了做成这件事他早几个月就上网查找了大量资料，并做了（自以为）充足的心理准备，但就差临门一脚时之前一直被他压制住的害怕和恐慌又如潮水一般涌了上来。但是事已至此，也没退路了，王耀想到，如果真的不做，之前所有准备就都白瞎了，而且......将来也会抱憾终生吧。下定决心，王耀给伊万调整了一个比较舒服的姿势，伸手取下发绳散开长发，向浴室走去。

浴室里刚刚响起水声床上的人就马上睁开了眼。说实话，伊万现在很恐慌，他不知道为什么他暗恋已久的男神会亲自把“喝醉了的”他扶进房间；也不知道为什么男神不仅没走还去浴室洗澡，似乎有留下来的打算；更不知道为什么明明只是一个大家相互告别的小酒会，男神却疯了似的猛灌他酒。如果不是因为伊万自己酒量惊人的好，估计早就被灌得不醒人事了。  
伊万转头看向水声传出的地方，可惜这家宾馆没有在浴室上做一些别出心裁的情趣设计，比如把墙壁改成透明的玻璃之类，导致他现在什么都看不见，只能听着液体溅在瓷砖上的声音想入非非。要趁现在溜走吗？毕竟他还没有醉到走不动路的地步，现在发生的一切又大大超出他的想象。然而有个声音不断在伊万心中大喊，留下来，留下来，你就不好奇接下来会发生什么吗？

披着一层水汽从浴室出来后，王耀做的第一件事就是看看现在几点了。还行，十点多一点，他应该有时间在事后溜走。站在浴室门口仔细观察了一下睡得不省人事的伊万，打开包取出为了这次行动特意准备的防咬圈，撩开脖颈附近的头发，将项圈牢牢带好，还仔细检查了一遍确保没有露出任何一点后颈的腺体。做完这一切，王耀深吸一口气，拿上包里的避孕套盒润滑剂走近躺着他心心念念了两年的人的那张床。  
作为一个从小到大成绩优异，听话乖巧的Omega，王耀从没想过自己有一天会做出这样离经叛道的举动，去强制猥亵一个被他灌醉的Alpha。他小心翼翼地扒下面前Alpha的裤子，掏出蛰伏在内裤里的阴茎，用手把它撸硬，然后将它的尺寸与他买来的不同安全套做比较（为了防止出现大小对不上的情况他特意买了好几盒不一样的）。靠，你们Alpha都这么大的吗，比来比去发现居然是他买来作为保险的最大的那盒，王耀愤愤不平地将套子从龟头上缓缓往下撸。亲手抚过围绕着阴茎的经脉，王耀不可避免地想到等会儿自己手上这根沉甸甸的硬/物就要进入自己身体，在里面反复进出，最终领着他登上大家口中所说的“极乐”。他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，磨蹭着大腿感觉已经有液体从后穴中流出来了。  
我这样看起来是不是太淫荡了？王耀将润滑剂挤在指尖上，颤颤巍巍地探进自己后穴，他从来没有做过这件事，感觉一根手指就已经是极限了。为了保持平衡他撅起屁股身体向前倾，左手按住伊万的腹部，触到紧绷绷的肌肉。我是变态么......这腹肌好想舔一口啊......王耀这么想着，也就这么做了。只有今天让他抛开过往一切别人对他的要求，彻彻底底遵从自己内心吧。舌头滑过皮肤在上面留下一道道水痕，期间伴随着小兽似的轻咬，这种在所爱之人身上印下自己烙印的行为让他感到自己的心都被充满。皮肤上渗出的汗液饱含伊万伏特加味的信息素，王耀啜饮这些天然的酒，再用舌头将自己的茶香覆盖上去。  
不行不能再沉迷，该做正事了。王耀感觉在酒香中他已经有点迷醉，于是抬起上半身拨开长发，腿向前移让穴口对准阴/茎的前端尝试往下坐。这个姿势很难，之前网上的亲友告诉他，王耀现在算是彻彻底底的感受到难度到底在哪儿了。不知道是不是自己扩张的力度不够，龟头根本进不去，总是在入口处滑开，每次滑开都让他内部的瘙痒更甚。他急得眼泪不受控制地掉下来。“伊万......伊万帮帮我......”王耀不清楚自己在说什么，他现在只希望那根肉棒能狠狠操进来让他尝尝滋味。  
一只手先是扣住他的膝窝然后覆上他的臀肉大力揉捏起来，透过泪珠形成的水雾王耀向前望去，看见一双曾在他梦中出现无数次的紫罗兰色眼睛。那双眼睛专注地回望着他的视线，然后向下贪婪地看着他的乳头，如果视线能代替唇舌舔舐的话王耀毫不怀疑自己的乳头已经被吸肿了。视线接着缓缓往下挪动，舔过他的腹部、肚脐，视奸他的下半身，而在他的注视下王耀的阴茎居然可耻地挺立起来。  
这是对的吗？王耀觉得自己已经完全丧失了对耻辱的判断，骑在一个Alpha身上，敞开身体让他的视线逡巡，甚至哭着求他干进来，这符合长辈们对他从小到大的教导吗？他的父母有这么教过他露出自己的一切，放任别人视奸他吗？  
算了，只有今天让那些狗屁规矩都见鬼去吧，哪怕是跪在床上主动用嘴去含伊万的阴茎也是他自己心甘情愿。他心甘情愿地晃动自己的后穴去不知廉耻地勾引Alpha，渴求那根粗大能射满他，让他的大脑也尝到男人精液的味道。他心甘情愿让那个Alpha的精种溅满自己一身，让他即使想合拢自己的后穴液体仍在源源不断地从那里流出来。  
“别哭了......”王耀猛地清醒过来发现自己正被伊万搂在怀里，紫罗兰色的眼睛充满怜惜地看着他。我哭了吗？王耀匆忙抬起手抹掉自己脸颊上的泪珠。但是眼泪越抹越多，那些长久以来被他压抑在心里的愤懑不满好像随着他这次的叛逆举动全都化成水从他眼眶往外流。是因为伊万在旁边，还是人做爱都会这样呢？  
隐隐约约王耀好像听见伊万叹了口气，然后一双手揽住他的腰用力把他往下按，“嗯！”还没等王耀走出溢满自己悲伤的湖泊，他的后穴就被毫不留情地破开。“好疼！你等一下......”王耀哭着扭腰想挣脱出来，太痛了，怎么会这么痛！“没事，没事，忍忍就过去了。”伊万吻去他眼角的泪，爱怜地吻住他的唇，将自己口中浸满白酒与伏特加的津液度给他。  
还没等王耀反应过来，伊万翻了个身彻底改变了体位将他压在身下，扛起他的大腿就将阴茎往他后穴里捅。王耀只感觉那根雄根缓缓撑开他的内壁，这种被贯穿的感觉实在过于恐怖导致他忍不住惊叫起来。“嘘......小声点，这里是宾馆。”伊万口中呼出的水汽打湿了他的脸颊，王耀尽全力想压住声音，可是还没等他准备好，那根巨/物就已经开始在他体内抽插了。  
似乎是被四周温暖的肉壁完全激发了野性，伊万开始又深又重地挺腰操他，同时用手环上王耀不断流水的性器，或轻或重地爱抚。后穴被操开使得越来越多的液体被分泌出来，透明的粘液沾满了在他体内肆虐的肉棒。  
茶香与酒香交融，从嗅觉上冲击着王耀；下体交合所发出的水声更是让他面红耳赤；随着动作不停晃动的视线一直没离开他心上人的裸体；更别提那双抚摸着他，挑逗着他的手和插在他体内的阴茎。所有的感官都在被刺激，被满足，甚至于王耀的内心。好像有点舒服过头了，王耀舌头微微吐出，眼神迷离地看向压在他身上的男人，浑然不知自己现在的表情有多么淫荡，一种向恩客张开双腿后被炙热的精液满足了的婊子的气息。果然伊万的呼吸一窒，似乎被王耀的表情刺激到了，开始更深更快地捣弄他的体内。  
“万尼亚......我好爱你......”王耀轻轻吐气，说出了被隐埋在心底三年的话语。此时此刻迷醉的氛围和散布于空气中的石楠花味给他一种无论说什么都不会有人记得的错觉，他也同样沉浸在被大力顶弄肠壁的快感中，没有注意到这句话让他身上的人震惊无比。  
伊万的手轻轻覆上王耀的胸口揉捏，Omega的身体像白面包一样，从内而外透露着一股香甜，手感也十分绵软。他身体向前倾将头靠在王耀的肩膀上，偏过脸去舔王耀的颈部，嗅闻茶香，舌头更是十分危险地往防咬圈牢牢遮住的地方探。不过此时的王耀根本无法注意到这个动作，遑论意识到伊万的打算，因为他快高潮了。  
唾液不受控制地从王耀嘴角留下，正如从他抽搐的阴茎里流出来的淫液一样。伊万感受到穴口的肉在尽力吮吸着他的根部，故意用嘴在王耀耳边呵气刺激他，压低嗓音说：“你好像很享受......耀......你是不是快去了......”王耀没有回话，耳边有人低声说话的感觉使得他尾椎都因此战栗，被进入得太深了，他的小腹都鼓起来了。  
伊万见状，扶着他坐起来，然后将他翻了个身背对自己。“哈啊！”阴茎在王耀体内足足转了180度，被旋转着摩擦的感觉使王耀的肠壁紧绷起来，死死咬住阴茎，身前的性器更是射出了今晚的第一发精液，白浊溅在他胸口和脸颊上。伊万被绞得哼了哼，胯下愈发用力，狠狠向前捅开因高潮而痉挛的肉壁，一下就使得王耀惊叫起来。伊万不喜欢强行拖着他，限制他大力进出的穴肉，他更偏爱被他调教得十足温柔的穴软软地吸舔他性器的感觉。  
在高潮的余韵中被强行操开的感觉使得王耀有些承受不住，但更让他惶恐的是正在他颈部逡巡的伊万的舌头。“别碰这里......”王耀小小声地抗议到，他觉得如果伊万足够理智的话现在就应该马上停下，否则无论出了什么事他们都掌控不了。然而他错了，伊万现在不仅很清醒，而且清楚地知道自己想要什么。“打开它，”伊万不容拒绝地说道，“不然我就咬开”，为了加深自己这番话的说服力，他张嘴咬住项圈向后拽，手向下伸握住王耀的分身用力捋了一把，套住撸动，想强迫王耀再次高潮。  
王耀终于隐约察觉到了伊万想做什么，自从上床开始就被他忽略的异样在他脑海中逐渐清晰，可是他根本不敢往那个最可能的方向想，于是咬紧牙关一个字都不肯说。伊万也不纠结王耀究竟回不回答，右手灵活地挑逗着王耀顶端的小孔，左手配合着抽插的速度有技巧地按摩他的囊袋，同时降低在他体内抽送的速度，仔细寻找那个所有Omega都有的入口。  
被如此对待，王耀今晚第二次在伊万手中高潮了。被强迫高潮的滋味虽然刺激但并不好受，更别提因体内顶撞速度降低而引发的渴求。王耀终于忍不住讨饶，“快点，万尼亚，快点......”，他不知廉耻地摇着屁股恳求穴里的阴茎用最原始的撞击给予他无上快感。然而伊万置若罔闻，只把圆润的龟头伸进穴口，小幅度来回抽送，同时两只手再度使劲誓要将王耀送上第三次高潮。“别这样......”王耀觉得自己快哭出来了，直到现在他已经高潮了两次，但伊万一次也没射。他知道伊万想要什么，可是他不敢给。“解开它，”恶魔磁性的声音再次在耳边低语，“解开项圈我就用力插你。”  
太渴了，他的小穴太渴了，只要允诺给他水，给他甘美的戳刺和解渴的精/液王耀现在什么都愿意干，他终于放弃了最后一道防线。防咬圈刚被王耀用指纹解开，浓浓的茶香就飘满了四周的空气，猎物终于把自己最脆弱的部位暴露了出来。  
隐隐约约王耀好像听见伊万愉悦的轻哼，阴茎从他体内抽了出去，等过一会儿再次捅进来时触感变得完全不一样了。“伊万！”王耀不敢置信地叫出声，他想回头却被身后的人叼住后颈的软肉用牙齿轻轻摩挲，似乎在寻找下口的最佳地点。而那根摘了安全套的阴茎似乎变得更加兴奋，在王耀的穴里反复逡巡，寻找属于它的猎物。找到了，粗大肉柱摩擦过一处特殊的肉壁，那处布满褶皱像是通往另一个世界的入口。王耀被后颈处Alpha的虎牙和体内在子宫口反复碾磨的肉棒刺激得耸动屁股，他现在什么也顾不得，更别提去想再这样下去会有什么后果。他唯一想的就是伊万赶紧将牙齿深埋入他的后颈肉注入信息素，肉棒同时干开他的子宫口将里面射满精液，完成最原始，最完整的标记，在他身上彻彻底底地宣告占有。  
伊万洞悉了他的想法，也非常乐于将这个想法彻底实施。硕大，淫秽的深色阴茎在那个小巧Omega的股间进进出出，一次又一次冲击着子宫口把它越撞越开，随着动作愈发激烈王耀的呻吟声也越来越大。终于，他感受到后颈传来一阵刺痛，同时那个隐秘的地方被一股股浓精灌满直至溢出。王耀再也支撑不住彻底趴在床上。  
射精仍在继续，可那人好像等不及了。体内的性器不顾子宫口的挽留开始进进出出反复凌虐它，白浊在这抽插中被挤出肛门，沿着王耀的皮肤向下流成一道淫荡的纹路。“别......停下......”王耀觉得自己的肚子已经被热液填得满满的，再也没有下一发精液的容身之地了，可在接下来的几个小时他才会逐渐意识到自己的穴有多深，潜力有多大，能装下至少好几发发的精液，甚至直到最后他还会爱上这种体内满满当当的感觉......

迷迷糊糊从睡梦中醒来，枕着温热的胸膛王耀有点不知今夕何夕，还没等他睁开眼，身后人已经敏锐地察觉到了，“小耀你醒了？”那人动了动，随后一杯清水递到了王耀的嘴边，他啜饮了少许。“你......没事吧？身体怎么样？还好吗？”你这条大尾巴狼还装什么好人，王耀心里又气又好笑，手抚上伊万的脸颊，用尽全身力气往后一按——轻轻扇了伊万一巴掌。


End file.
